


Counting stars

by SheyShocked



Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ...Kinda, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked
Summary: Simon finally proposes to Markus, but not everything goes as planned.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849573
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s day, guys! ^^
> 
> To be honest, I had no idea whether or not will I manage to finish this in time (I had an update for Of golden mirrors and secret admirers prepared as a plan b, but guess I will post it next Sunday), but I’m so, so glad I did. It was a great addition to this series to relax in-between my last exams (I passed, for now. Yay!). It’s set shortly after The most important question, but you can read it as a standalone. Enjoy!

“Seriously, Simon, when you said you wanna take me out on a Valentine’s day, I didn’t expect half an hour-long ride.”

Simon chuckled, sweet and soft as always, but Markus sensed some nervous edge to it that wasn’t usually there. Not since the revolution. Whatever he was planning for him tonight, it ought to be big. So, as if not to spoil it and make him more skittish, he condescendingly let him do anything he came up with (even letting himself get blindfolded and led into an autonomous cab without fully knowing where they were going). Be it anyone else, he might be afraid he’s about to get assassinated. But not by his better half.

They weren’t joking when they said being blindfolded heightens other senses. Like hearing. He could perfectly distinguish not only the soft humming sound of the car’s motor but also the way Simon’s chest was rising and falling with each tiny breath he took. Even his skin became far more sensitive – the contrast between the general warmth of the cab and the cool droplets of water that formed on the window he was leaning against created the most lovely sensations running through his synth-skin. Sensations he hoped to explore further with his beloved, once they aren’t in a rented taxi heading somewhere into the unknown.

“Be patient, love. We’re almost there, don’t worry. Just give it a… ten more minutes? Promise it’s gonna be worth it. Oh, and no peeking until I tell you otherwise.”

“That’s what you said a quarter-hour ago,” Markus groaned just to tease him, earning himself a sharp, but still gentle slap on his wrist. Ow. That… wasn’t half bad, actually.

He was a little hesitant at first to let Simon plan their entire Valentine’s day date by himself. Especially considering the fact that it was nearly the day when he “opened his eyes” for the first time. The closest their kind could ever get to having a birthday. But this was one of the few rare instances when Simon stood his ground and insisted on doing it, so he eventually yielded. It still rubbed him the wrong way to let him plan his own birthday party, but on the other hand, it wasn’t like he didn’t have a surprise, maybe even a gift, depending on how he felt about it, for him of his own as well.

He just hoped from the bottom of his heart that he won’t screw this up.

Turns out Simon was right this time around. After a while, the cab has finally arrived at its set destination and stopped with a whir. Markus heard Simon rummaging on the back seat (he grinned at the few cuss words that found their way on his beloved’s lips as he struggled with his mysterious surprise) before he took his hand and led him out of the car into the chilly February night outside.

“You’re doing great, honey. Just take a few more steps to the left.”

Markus smiled at the silliness of the entire situation but did everything as he was told, feeling genuinely excited for what was waiting for him. The snow was creaking softly underneath his boots. Thank rA9 it wasn’t snowing or raining at the moment, and that the already fallen snow cover was barely a few inches or so, else he would get wet through and through. That wouldn’t be much of a fun after a while.

“Stop! That’s perfect, thank you, sweetie. Now, you can take off the scarf.”

And once again, Markus was happy to obey, slowly taking off the piece of cloth they used as a blindfold.

At first, he didn’t seem to understand.

They were standing on some hill not so far from the city itself, where the only thing worth noticing was an old bench underneath a vast dark sky. After some closer examination, he found out that it was carefully cleaned from snow by someone just a while ago, and a blanket was draped over it as if to shield any visitors foolish enough to venture into the wilderness at night from the harsh winter weather.

Wait.

Markus looked over at his boyfriend, who was sheepishly holding a whole stack of warm blankets (including the fluffiest one they owned, his personal favorite).

“I wanted to take you stargazing,” Simon started explaining with an adorable blush warming his pale cheeks, “but turns out the light pollution got so bad in these parts there’s nothing to see in the sky, so… I found us a place where we can watch the city lights and the river instead. Oh, and satellites, if we’re lucky enough.” He paused while fidgeting with the blankets. “Now that I think about it, it sounds really stupid.”

Markus couldn’t help himself but laugh as he pulled his obnoxious lover into a tight hug, peppering his face with kisses while doing so. “Si, you got to be joking. That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it!”

“Well,” Simon blushed even harder but gave him a cheeky smile in return as he captured his lips in a short kiss. “I’m your first and only partner, so there’s not much of a competition, as far as I know.”

“Oh, that’s rude, sir!”

“So what?” Simon teased, his lips curved up in a flirty grin mere inches apart from his. Now that was a challenge if Markus has ever seen one. “You gonna punish me?”

He hummed. He had half a mind to take him up on that offer, but that would mean things could get out of hand pretty fast. The last thing they needed was getting caught in public. What a pity. “Maybe later. Right now – come here, you dummy. I wanna cuddle while we watch.”

He didn’t have to tell him twice.

They built a small comfy nest of blankets on the bench together (for the first time in his life, Markus was glad they weren’t human beings – the night was surprisingly warm for a February, but it was still way too cold for people to just to sit around, even with all these blankets), as they gazed down at the beautiful night scenery of Detroit. And who would have thought – the flickering lights of traffic reflected on the water surface really did look almost like stars.

“Wow,” Markus whispered at some point. “Would you look at that? I’ve never known Detroit can be so… peaceful and quiet. It’s pretty.”

“Well, we’ve seen it at its worst, although it’s slowly getting better now. Thanks to you.”

“And you. Everyone who has fought for our freedom,” Markus added, making Simon give him a smile that could easily warm up even the coldest of hearts.

“That’s right. But my point is… there’s a lot of beauty, too. Let’s not forget about that.” He paused after that, looking at Markus. “Speaking of beauty, I have something very important to ask you. Carl encouraged me to do so.”

“Oh? Well, I’m here. And you can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

“I do. Thanks, sweetie.” Even after the reassurance, he was still squirming like an anxious bee. It was starting to worry Markus as well. He… wasn’t trying to break up with him, was he? “So… we’ve known each other for quite some time.”

Markus snorted a laugh, although it sounded hollow and brimming with nervous energy even to his ears. “If you wanna call literal years ‘some time’, then yeah, we have. What of it?”

“And we should probably start thinking about the future.” One raised eyebrow later, he reached into one of the many pockets of his ridiculously oversized comfy hoodie, pulling out a small dark purple box in the shape of a heart, just about the right size to fit in hand. Markus gasped, not trusting his own eyes as the upper lid slid open, revealing a golden metal band.

Oh boy. This wasn’t happening, was it?

“Markus Manfred… will you marry me?”

The man in question almost couldn’t see through the tears that gathered in his eyes. And still, he had to laugh. “Simon, you perfect dumbass.”

His beloved’s resolve suddenly faltered. “Is that a no?”

“No! I mean, yes, of course, I will marry you, silly! It’s just…” he reached into his back pocket, coming back with a very similar, just a tad more pinkish box. The ring in it was silver, although it had a blue tint that reminded Markus of Simon’s eyes. “I’ve been meaning to ask you the very same question.”

Simon just stared for a few moments, unable to say a word, hand clasped over his mouth in shock. Then his own eyes welled with tears as he fell into Markus’ embrace with so much vigor he knocked him down into the blankets, kissing the living daylights out of him.

“You. Absolute. Moron,” he punctuated each word with a loud smack of lips anywhere he could reach.

“That’s your way of saying yes?” Markus teased him once they parted for long enough for him to speak.

“Yes! One thousand times yes!”

Markus beamed up at him like he hung the moon and the stars, and even though they couldn’t see them because of all the light pollution, he knew they shone brightly at him and his gorgeous husband-to-be.

“Simon?”

“Hm?”

“I love you so damn much.”

“Aw, sweetheart. I love you too. More than you can possibly imagine.”


End file.
